There is now a recognized need to include sophisticated informatics components to biomedical research. This is critical to the success of any multisite or coordinated effort and enables subsequent re-use of data and findings in unanticipated ways and greatly enhances the overall value of the project. Core C of the proposed P01 ?Vascular Contributions To Dementia And Genetic Risk Factors For Alzheimer?s Disease? will provide high quality computational, harmonization, and imaging resources for Projects 1, 2, and 3, Core B, and all P01 investigators, staff, and authorized scientists. The activities of Core C will support the scientific goals of the P01 as well as the broader national Alzheimer?s disease and dementia research community. Given the multimodality nature of data collected as a part of the P01, robust informatics, data management, and harmonization are critical. Core C will 1) provide an informatics data management framework for harmonized clinical and neuropsychological data for Projects 1 and 2, and harmonized imaging data for all P01 Projects. This centralized web-based data system will be used for registration and documentation of participants, including archival and tracking of raw and pre-processed data and open data dissemination; 2) ensure high quality control of all neuroimaging data across P01 Projects using a state-of-the-art workflow for the review and assessment of diffusion tensor imaging (DTI), functional MRI (fMRI), structural magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), dynamic contrast-enhanced (DCE) MRI, arterial spin labeling (ASL) MRI, and dynamic susceptibility contrast (DSC) MRI data; 3) deliver a harmonized analysis workflow for each imaging modality for each Project that can accommodate any computational environment via a user-friendly, uniform data analysis pipeline that is accessible to all investigators; and 4) coordinate biostatistical support for on analytic approach, data harmonization, and modeling of longitudinal datasets.